A juice extractor disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,212,328 and 2,733,746 is used to extract fruit, such as lemon. However, the fruit has to be peeled by a peel remover in advance, and then pulp of the fruit is crushed to extract juices, thereafter the juices are applied on food. In other words, the conventional juice extractor cannot peel the peel of the fruit and spray the juices on the food directly.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.